When Matt's Life Went To Hell
by Destiel1994
Summary: It was a normal day at Wammy's until Matt woke up to find something very interesting CHAPTER 7 is finally up.
1. Matt surprise

**Author Note: this is my second story and my first multi-chaptered story. So yea and this is MelloxMatt yaoi **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note**

Mello walked down the empty hallway at Wammy's House. The only reason the usually crowded hallway was empty was because it was 5 in the morning. Mello had woken up early so that he could start to study earlier than big headed, robot Near, oh and he really **really** needed chocolate.

Mello finally reached the door he was looking for, the kitchen. Mello entered the kitchen and walked to the cabinet. He opened said cabinet and was greeted with one of his favorite sight. Chocolate. Mello grabbed every bar of chocolate (there were 10 bars by the way and in case you care, which you probably don't), put it in the backpack he was carrying, and exited the kitchen.

Mello then continued his journey to the library, which was right next door to the kitchen. Mello walked into the library, headed straight to the section he needed, and found his books. He then put his books into his backpack and went back to his room.

After a short stroll back down the hall Mello arrived back to the room that Matt and he shared. Mello looked over at the two twin beds that had been pushed together and saw Matt's sleeping form. Matt was sleeping on his back and the thin sheet he was covered with was wrapped around his waist.

Mello walked over to Matt and looked at Matt's arm. Matt had just recently gotten TRUE tattooed on his arm in Japanese and under that was a heart. On his other arm MELLO was tattooed, so that when he held his arms together out in front of him, his arms read TRUE 3 MELLO. Mello was going to get the same tattoo only with Matt's name on his arm instead, but he chickened out.

Mello looked away from Matt's arm and traveled his eyes over Matt's oversized shirt covered body and up to his neck. Matt also had a star tattooed on his neck. He had gotten it done when he was 13. Matt had ran away from Wammy's and found a person who would tattoo an under aged person.

When Matt showed Mello the star, Mello said it was the stupidest thing Matt had ever done. Matt had left the room with a hurt look in his eyes. He looked like he was about to cry. Mello didn't want to admit it but he thought it was really cool, but didn't tell Matt because Mello was too embarrassed that he was to chicken to get one himself.

Mello finally stopped looking at Matt and went back to his backpack. He opened it, grabbed a chocolate bar, and took out a book. Mello than sat down on his side of Matt and his pushed together bed.

Mello took a bite of the chocolate and began reading his book. About forty-five minutes into his reading, Mello felt movement to his right. He knew that meant Matt was waking up. Mello pretended he didn't notice until he heard a blood curling scream leave Matt's mouth.

"Mello, why the hell am I a goddamn girl?" Matt screamed.

"Matt, what are you talking about?" Mello said as he looked over at Matt.

Matt was sitting up in the bed, holding his chest. As Matt heard Mello talking, Matt looked over at Mello.

"Mello, help me. I turned into a girl somehow." Matt told Mello. Matt sounded like he/she was on the verge of tears.

"Matt, you're such a dumbass. It's not possible for you to turn into a girl."

"Oh Yea, well explain these." As Matt said this he lifted up his oversized, revealing to Mello his/her no longer flat chest and his/her curvier frame.

"Holy Shit, Matt. You really are a girl."

"Yea, well what the hell am I going to do?" Matt was now crying.

"Sshh, Matt, it's going to be okay, I promise." Mello put an arm around Matt's now very curvy waist.

**Author Note: This is the end of chapter one P.S. this will be MelloxMatt yaoi. Oh and sorry about the very emotional Matt and the random tattoos. The Matt in this story also has his nose and lip pierced. I drew a very girly picture of Matt and so I just turned the picture into girl Matt and then thought of this story so yea. ^-^" please be nice and review pretty pretty please with sugar and chocolate covered Matt on top.  
oh and Mello=seme  
Matt=uke**


	2. Matt needs help Mello has an epic battle

**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note, this story is just a product of my overly active imagination.**

Matt looked up at Mello. The minute Mello saw Matt's eyes Mello knew Matt was really upset. There were tears streaming down his/her face.

"Matt, I promise it will be okay. I'll help you get through this."

"What am I going to do?"

Mello got up off the bed and held his hand out to help Matt up.

"First, you are going to get up and we are going to help you hide the fact that you are no longer a dude."

Matt grabbed Mello hand and stood up. When Matt was standing up straight, Mello wrapped his arms around Matt's waist. Matt threw his/her arms around Mello's neck. Mello then noticed that Matt was wearing a hat.

"Why were you sleeping with a hat on?" Mello asked.

"Oh, because I just bought it and wanted to see how it looks on me. Guess I forgot to take it off before I went to sleep." Matt answered while shrugging.

Mello reached up and grabbed the hat.

"It looks good, but I think your hair would look better without it."

Mello reached up and grabbed Matt's hat. The moment the hat came off, Mello gasped. Where Matt's short hair had grown into a headful of curly, long, and beautiful ginger hair. His/her hair went down to Matt's shoulders.

"Mello"

Mello didn't respond.

"Mello"

Mello was still very quiet.

"MELLO, what the hell is wrong now." Matt yelled.

Mello grabbed a few of Matt's curls and pushed them into Matt's face.

"Look at your hair. It's long, girly, and curly."

"What?" Matt reached up and grabbed his hair. Then the tears that had finally stopped came back full force.

"Help Me" Matt half whispered.

Mello grabbed the still sobbing Matt and wrapped him/her in a tight hug. When Mello pulled back, he noticed that, even thought Matt had undergone a very odd transformation, that Matt still had some of his Matt qualities and that Matt still had his "Mattness". Matt still had his piercings and the tattoos. Matt was still very sensitive and Mello bets Matt is still addicted to video games. Mello grabbed Matt's hand and led him to their shared closet. Mello dropped Matt's hand and used one of his free hands to attempt open the closet door. The door didn't open. Mello wasn't surprised; the damn thing doesn't open half the time.

"Goddamn motherfucking door. I fucking hate you" Mello muttered under his breath.

Matt began to giggle a bit. Hearing Mello mutter that lightened Matt's mood a just a bit, but he/she was still very upset. Matt giggled a little more and then accidently snorted. Matt then blushed, hoping Mello didn't hear the snort.

But unluckily for poor Matt, Mello did hear the snort. Mello glanced at Matt and smiled at him. Seeing Mello's smile, made Matt blush even more. Mello then grabbed the closet door handle and yanked. In an attempt to make Matt feel better, Mello made it sound like he was having an epic battle with the door. Mello had added groans and swears as he tried to open the door. Matt then busted out with laughter, his/her new girly laughter.

A few minutes into the fake Mello vs. Closet Door battle, the battle turned really. Mello couldn't get the door to open. After a few more minutes, Mello finally got the door to open. But unfortunately for poor Mello, the door he had just throw open hit bounced back and hit Mello right between the eyes.

"Goddamn it. Mother fucker, bitch, fucking door, I'm going to fucking kill you you whore of a door."**(A/N: whore of a door rhythms. I think that is funny, but I'm, weird and think rhythming words are funny. 'Kay I'm going to shut up now and get back to the story. Sorry, I still think that's funny though.) **Mello screamed at the poor and defenseless door.

Matt was now rolling on the floor laughing. He/she seemed to forget that she was a he just 24 hours ago. Mello swore at the door for a few more minutes, that entire time Matt couldn't stop laughing. Mello finally finished yelling at the door and looked at Matt who finally stopped laughing. Mello looked at Matt's face and then trailed his eyes down to Matt's chest. Matt noticed where Mello's eyes ventured and sighed. Mello looked up and meet Matt's eyes.

"We are going to have to find something very baggy to cover those" Mello said while pointing at Matt's chest. Mello then began rummaging through the closet.

**Author Note- finally chapter two, I meant to put this up like the day after the first chapter but then I got ****lazy ****very distracted. Please review and thank you for reading so please hit that little button that says review or whatever and tell me what you think. It will make Matty feel better and he/she's really sad right now. Oh and if you review Mello will give you a chocolate bar and a chocolate covered Matt. YUMMY!!! **

'**kay I'm done, Grampasgrl Out**


	3. Mello's quest for Matt's clothes

**Disclaimer- I do not own Death Note nor Matt nor Mello but I do own girl version of Matt and that's about it. I don't own much**

"Hey watch it Mels!" Matt yelled as he/she got another shirt thrown at him/her. Mello looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor, while he was going through the closet.

"Sorry Matt" Mello said as he went diving back into the closet and when I say dove he litarlly dove into the closet and hit him self in the face with a hanger.

"Damnit that hurt you bitchy hanger. I'm going to kill you" Matt heard Mello's voice scream. Matt then saw Mello, who was clutching the "bitchy" hanger, resurface from the depths of the closet.

"I will kill you, you stupid hanger. I swear it. I swear I will break you in two. I will beat the living shit out of you." Mello yelled angrily at the hanger. Matt, who had been trying to not giggle at Mello when he had first dove into the closet, was now on the verge of hystrics. Matt was laughing so hard he/she had tears streaming down his/her and the didn't seem to be stopping anytime soon.

After a few more minutes of laughing, on Matt's part, and swearing, Mello's part, both seemed to quiet down. Matt wiped the tears from his/her eyes and Mello slowly dropped the hanger. Matt looked at Mello, who looked down at the ground. Matt noticed Mello was blushing. Mello was embarressed that he had lost his temper and had just cussed out a hanger. Matt reached over to Mello and patted him on his shoulder, as if telling him that it was okay that he just threated to hang a hanger. The moment was sweet and quiet until Matt said.

"K Mello, now that you are out of the closet" Matt took a breath here and mumbled under his breath " In more than one sense" At that statement looked at Matt with a confused look on his face.

"Closet, more than sense, Matt what the hell are you talking about."

"Wow Mels, you didn't get that. You poor, naïve boy. I thought you were supposed to be a genius. Guess Near is smarter thatn you. He would of got that." Matt said jokingly.

Mello, though didn't take it as a joke. He exploded. His face turned bright red with anger and the sent a death glare at Matt.

"Well Matt, if Near's so smart why aren't you friends with him, oh that's right because nobody wants to be friends with a video game obsessed freak who smokes and acts like an idiot. Oh and let's not forget said gamer happens to be an ugly boy who turned into an ugly girl" At the end of his rant, Mello realized he had said the wrong thing to emontionally unstable Matt.

Matt's new female hormones caused the already overly senstive person to burst into tears. Matt looked up at Mello while tears streamed down his face.

"Mello (sob) do you (sob) feel that (sob) way (sob). Do you really think (sniffle) I'm ugly and a freak ( tears fall) beacause I think Mello is (takes a nervous breathe) aprettyandnicepersonandtotallynotafreakandthekindofpersonwhowouldbeatuphouseholditemsforhisfriendsandilovehim." Matt said the finally part so fast that it came out as one word.

"Matt, what was that last part. I didn't quite catch it." Mello said as he wrapped his arms around Matt's thin waist.

" I said a pretty and nice person and totally not a freak and the kind of person who would beat up household items for his friends and I love him." Matt said slowly and he sank into Mello arms.

"I love you too Matty." Mello leaned down and kissed Matt lightly on his/her lips. Mello then removed his arms from Matt's waist and walked back to the closet. Mello bent down and picked up a pair of baggy jeans and one of his black t-shirts that Roger had accidently bought too big and threw them at Matt.

"Here wear these clothes." Then Mello grabbed an old ace wrap the he had used to wrap his ankle up with when he had sprained it.

"Matt, lift up your shirt,"

"Why pervert"

"So that I can bind those _things_ down" When Mello said things he pointed at Matt's new breasts.

"Oh" was Matt's reply as he/she lifted his/her shirt up. Mello walked over to Matt and began to bind his boobs. Mello wound the wrap tightly around Matt's chest.

"ouch, Mels that hurts."

"Suck it up Matt" Mello finally finished the binding.

"Okay Matt, pull your shirt down." Mello said/

Matt did what he/she was told.

"How do I look. I mean does my chest look male **(A/N sorry I just had to say thid here. Hahaha Male and Matt's real name is Mail sorry I found that funny. Just forget you read this author's note as a walk away mumbling random things about cookies.) **or female?"

"Your chest looks dude like I guess. Now go change."

Matt picked up the clothinig and walked into the bathroom, mumbling something about bossy blondes. Mello pretended he didn't hear Matt say that and began cleaning up the room. A few minutes later Mello heard a horrible scream coming from the bathroom.

"Matt, Matt are you okay?" shouted as he ran into the bathroom. Mello entered the bathroom and began looking arounf the room for Matt. Mello found Matt sitting in the fetal pistion on the fllor rocking back and forth.

"Matt what happened?"

Matt lifted his bloodstained underwear of f the floor and showed them to Mello.

"Mels, I'm bleeding. I think I'm dying help me." Then Matt broke down in tears.

**Author Notes- sorry this took so long to update. My grandma who I was very close to just passed away this week and I was really distracted so yea. Ok so please click that like button that says review and please do that and I'll give you the hanger Mello hung oh and you can have Mello too. He's starting to scare me. I locked his up in my closet and forgot to give him chocolate for a week so he's gone crazy, but reviews will make him feel better and if he feels better I might get to live. Ok I'm going to go eat chocolate in front of Mello now. Bye bye **

**Gramapsgrl OUT**


	4. Matt goes insane

**Before this chapter starts I'd like to say thank you to Orange Burst, Moubag, Yoru K-Chan, Josephine Falnor ( I used your idea about Matt not paying attention in health class, hope you're okay with that, thanks for the idea ^^), Edward slept with Poison Akii, and Sal.**

**Disclaimer- I totally own Death Note, I'm also the queen of England, and I have three eyes. Did I also mention I'm a pathological liar?**

Mello ran over to Matt and wrapped his arms around him/her.

"Matt, Matt its fine. You're going to be okay." Mello said to try and calm Matt down.

"How do you know Mello? You're not the one bleeding to death." Matt screamed at Mello.

"Matt didn't you pay attention in health class when they talked about girls and what happens to them when they got older?"

"No. It was too ewwie" The moment Matt said ewwie; Mello looked at him and gave him a did-you-just-fucking-say-ewwie look. Matt returned it with a shut-the-fuck-up look and continued.

"I couldn't stand listening to it, so I made myself throw up so that I could go to the nurse and get out of class. Why does it matter? If I had not have made myself throw up, I'm pretty sure the lesson would've made me."

"I just wanted to know if you paid attention or not, I didn't need to know why. And my point is you're not bleeding to death."

"I'm not! Really, I'm not! Yippee!! Matt is going to LIVE!!" Matt shouted at the top of his lungs.** (A/N, I wish that had really happened in Death Note. Like right after they shoot Matt, he jumped up and screamed that. And mean while Mello would know that Matt lived and he would have killed Takada before she killed him, and Matt and Mello lived together for forever. Oh and sorry if you had not seen/read that far in Death Note and I just totally spoiled something for you. I'm sorry. I'm done talking now. ON WITH THE STORY, oh yea that means I have to type it. Forgot about that. I'll type things that matter now.) **

"Yeah, you're going to live. You're just having your..." Mello stopped talking midsentence and started laughing.

"I'm so glad you find this so goddamn funny. But can you please tell me what the fuck is going on and why the hell I'm bleeding." Matt snapped at Mello.

"You really don't know?"

"No, why don't you fucking explain to me, like NOW!"

"You're on your period." Mello said in the middle of his laughing fit.

"Period, what the fuck is a period." Matt said as he looked at Mello.

"Well a period is the punctuation mark at the end of a statement."

"I know that you son of a bitch. But what are you talking about when you say period." Matt half said half screamed at Mello.

"When a girl is on her period, it means that she bleeds out of her, you know."

"No Mello, I don't know."

"Matt come on, don't make me say it."

"Say what Mels? I still don't know what you're talking about" Matt said with a smirk on his/her face.

"Ugh, fine Matt, when a girl has her period she bleeds out of her." Mello stopped his sentence and then picked up where he left off. "Vagina" He whispered.

"There Matt, Are you happy? I said it." Mello said in his normal voice.

"Not really. I still don't know why the fuck I'm a girl or why I have really bad cramps or why I'm so moody. All I know is that I really want to eat fucking breakfast right now. I'm fucking starving."

"You have cramps and are moody because you are on your period. God, why can't you just pay attention in class?"

"I already told you, that class was ewwie."

"Please stop using the word ewwie, Matt. You sound like a little kid."

"Ewwie, ewwie, ewwie, ewwie, ewwie. Now let's go get some fucking food."

"We can't get anything until we get you a pad."

"A What?"

"A pad, I heard Linda and some other girls talking about wearing pads when they are on their periods."

"Ok… But where can we get a _pad_" Matt said the word pad as if it was poisonous.

"From the girl's bathroom I guess."

"And how are we going to get in there, Mello"

"Are you forgetting, you're a girl now Matt. You can go into the girl's bathroom. It's your bathroom now."

Instead of replying Matt sent Mello a glare so scary that if looks could kill Mello would have died and came back to life just to die again three times.

**Author's Notes, chapter four is over. Sorry it took a while, I'm a ****lazy**** busy ****bitch**** person. So yay it's finally typed. Oh and sorry for the multiple use of the word fuck. I wanted Matt to sound really bitchy. Umm as I said before, thank you to everyone that reviewed. Oh and Mello didn't kill me like I said he would in my author's notes in chapter three. The reviews made him feel better and I gave him really expensive chocolate. Please review and thank you for reading this. If you review I will give you NEAR, even though he's not in the story. He needs love too.**

**Bye bye people,**

**Grampasgrl OUT**


	5. Matt's secret discovered

**DISCLAIMER-Nope, I do Not own Death Note.**

**Thank you to everyone that has reviewed!!!! On with chapter 5!!!!**

"Okay, okay, that was a really bad joke." Mello said. "But, it's totally true."

Matt just looked at Mello with a look of pure anger.

"Wow! Someone's grumpy" Mello said under his breath.

"Shut Up! You'd be grumpy too if one morning you suddenly woke up and oops guess what you were a boy but now you're a goddamn, motherfucking bitch on her period." Matt screamed at Mello. As she/he screamed, tears flowed down Matt's cheeks. Mello walked over to Matt and wrapped his arms around him for what seemed like the hundredth time that morning.

"It's going to be okay. Now let's find you something girly to wear, so that you can sneak into the girl's bathroom and get a pad."

"Fine" Matt mumbled.

Mello walked over to Matt's dresser and started pulling the top drawer open. Seeing that it was only sleeping t-shirts and boxers, he closed it and moved on to the second drawer. Mello opened that drawer and started rummaging through it. He found multiple pairs of jeans and the occasional pair of sweat pants. He moved on to drawer number three and yanked if open and almost pulled it out of the dresser. In this drawer, all he found were all of Matt's striped shirts and shirts with random things about Mario and other video games on them.

"Matt, you're gay. Don't you have like gayer clothes, or maybe a pair of skinny jeans and a tight t-shirt?" Mello asked as he looked up from the third drawer.

Matt pretended not to hear him and his stereotypical question.

Mello, knowing Matt wouldn't reply, just resumed his rummaging. He moved down to the fourth and final drawer and tried to pull it open. The drawer wouldn't budge. Mello looked down at the drawer. He inspected the entire drawer and noticed someone had jimmied it. Mello picked up a butter knife that had been lying on Matt's dresser. **(A/N Don't worry, Matt wasn't doing anything bad with that knife, like cutting himself of thinking up ways to kill Mello or anybody else. He just made a PB&J sammich in his room and forgot to take the knife back to the kitchen. YAY for PB&J. M'kay I'll stop with the note now.)** Mello wedged the knife into the drawer and twisted it. He did this a few more times until the drawer popped out.

"I guess I spoke a little too soon." Mello said as he looked down at the occupants of Matt's dresser drawer. Inside were bras, thongs, bellybutton shirts, tube tops, and miniskirts, a few pairs of leggings, full length skirts, girl's jeans, sundresses, short sleeved girl's shirts, long sleeved woman's shirts, a bikini, and some very sexy lingerie

"Umm Matt?" Mello started

"What?" Matt said. Matt looked from Mello and down the drawer that was open, a blush quickly rose up his face.

"Don't ask, please don't ask!!" Matt mumbled under his breath.

"Why do you own women's clothing?" Mello asked.

"It's comfy okay? And I like wearing it. Is that ok with you?" Matt asked as his reply.

"Yea I guess."

Mello and Matt stared at each other, one trying to hold in their embarrassment and the other trying to hold in their laughter. **(A/N but you can guess who's doing what********; my computer changed my smiley grrrr evil computer grrrr XD) **

After the long awkward silence **(Yay awkward silence turtle, sorry I'm blaming my cousin for that.) **Mello started talking.

"Matt, put on some clothes from your cross-dressing drawer."

"Wait, I thought we were trying to hide the fact that I'm a girl and don't call the drawer that."

"We are but first you have to act like a girl so that you can get that stuff out of the girl's restroom."

"Okay, fine whatever."

Matt walked over to the drawer, bent down and picked up some clothes. She/he then walked into the bathroom that was in their room. **(A/N yea this is the last one that's in the middle of the story, I promise. Wow Wammy's has a lot of bathrooms. I mean one in everybody's room and public restrooms. I didn't know orphanages needed that many potties. Well if you gotta go, then you gotta go)**

Matt began stripping his/her night clothes off. After that he/she unwrapped the ace wrap that was around his/her chest. Matt then put on the black thong he grabbed from the drawer. Matt then put on the matching black bra. He/she bent down to grab the shirt. It turned out to be a black bellybutton shirt that had a design that looked like neon paint splattered all over it. He/she put the shirt. Matt then picked up a pair of leggings with the same and put them on. He/she picked up the final article of clothing. It was a denim miniskirt with rhinestone stars all over it.

After he/she had finished dressing, Matt took a few steps back and looked in the mirror. Matt inspected his/her image. Something on his/her stomach caught his/her eye.

"Great" Matt said under his breath. "I guess now is a great time to tell Mello that my bellybutton is pierced.

**Another's Note- sorry it's so short, I just really wanted to end the chapter there, but I did post chapter 5 and 6 on the same day so that should count for something. So please review, it will help build up Matt's courage to tell Mello about his naval (I like that word. Naval, it sounds funny.) piercing. Ok I'm done**

Grampasgrl OUT


	6. Matt's journey

**Disclaimer- I have a cookie in one hand and Death Note in the other. I own the one I can eat and that one is living in my tummy. Well, Death Note could be eaten. I own the cookie not Death Note. I wish it was the other way around T-T. **

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed/read this story. **

Matt stepped out of the bathroom. The minute Mello saw Matt, Mello's jaw dropped. Mello couldn't believe his eyes.

"Matt, you look stunning." Mello said to Matt.

"Thanks" Matt mumbled as he tried to pull his/her shirt over his belly, hoping Mello wouldn't notice anything. Matt's shirt pulling was all in vain though because it only caused Mello to look down at Matt's shirt.

"Matt?" Mello asked

"What?"

"When did you get your bellybutton pierced?"

"Ummm, a few months ago." Matt muttered.

"Really, I didn't notice it."

"Wow, you're really observant." Matt said, his words dripping with sarcasm.

"Geez Matt, you don't have to be so bitchy."

"Mello, I think I have a right to be bitchy. Things aren't exactly going very good for me at the moment." Matt practically screamed with tears welling up in the corners of his eyes.

Mello just stared at Matt for a minute and then said

"Dude, are you going to start crying again?"

"Shuddup" Matt said, his/her voice muffled because his/her arms were covering his/her face, so that Mello would see that he/she was crying.

"It's okay dude, don't cry"

"Sorry, I don't know why I keep fucking doing that. It's really fucking annoying."

"It's okay, now let's get to the girl's bathroom and get what you need."

"Okie dokie"

Mello held out his hand and Matt reached up and grabbed it. Mello yanked Matt to his/her feet. Mello keep Matt's hand in his as they walked towards the bedroom door. The minute they walked outside the room, Matt grabbed Mello's hand in a death grip.

"What's wrong?' Mello asked Matt.

"I don't want people to see me like this." Matt answered.

"It's okay Matt. It's 6 in the morning and it's Saturday. Nobody is up this early."

"Okay"

Matt and Mello walked down the hall and rounded the corner. They walked for a few more minutes before Mello stopped them.

"There's the bathroom." Mello said while pointing to the restroom.

"Yea"

They walked up to the girl's bathroom entrance.

"Go inside and get what you need." Mello said as he pushed Matt forward towards the door.

"But"

"Go!"

"Fine!"

Matt looked right and then left, took a deep breath, and stumbled into the bathroom.

Matt regained his balance, but not before his/her forehead got introduced to a bathroom sink.

"GODDAMN IT, WHY IS IT THAT WHEN BAD SHIT HAPPENS, IT ALWAYS FUCKING HAPPEN TO ME. GOD THIS IS SO FUCKED UP" Matt screamed into the air.

Matt then began stumbling around the room, mumbling curses under his/her breath. Matt finally looked up from the floor he was staring at and inspected the ways. The walls were all painted pink and there were mirrors all around.

"Mello would have fun in this room. He could look at himself all day. His favorite past time. God, he's more vain then that stupid guy L brought here while he was visiting Wammy's during the Kira case. What was that guy's name again? Frank, Bob, Chuckie, wait his name was Light that's it. Mello's vainer than Lightbulb."**(A/N- I could totally see Mello and Matt walking around calling Light Lightbulb or Lightsaber or something like that. Oh and I have a question if you have heard the song Lights Out by Mindless Self Indulgence does it make you think of beating up Light. I do when I hear it. XD. *Grampasgrl walks away singing under her breath "Punch your lights out, hit the pavement, that's what I call entrainment.")**

Matt then started looking around the room for pads and noticed something odd.

"Okay, why do the boys get a crappy bathroom with on sink and half the toilet broken and the girls get a fully working bathroom, with a fucking couch in it."

Matt then looked around the room.

"I should really stop talking to myself out loud."

Matt walked over to a mirror and pulled on it. It swung up. Inside were make-up, acne medication, and a bunch of other things. Matt rummaged though it and found what he/she was looking for.

"Yes" Matt said as he/she lifted the package of pads in the air. Matt then flipped the package over and looked for instructions. He/she looked over the entire thing and finally found the instructions. He/she read the entire instructions three times. Matt opened the package, grabbed a pad, and walked over to a bathroom stall.

Matt then locked himself/herself in the stall and followed the instructions to the letter. After he/she had finished applying the pad to his underwear, Matt grabbed the rest of the package and left the bathroom.

Matt walked up to the bathroom door and opened it an inch, but didn't open it the rest of the way because he/she heard voices on the other side of the door.

"Mello, why are you standing outside the girl's bathroom?" asked Near in his usual monotone.

"I'm just standing. What are you doing?" Mello asked.

"My room is done this hall. I was just getting some tape." Near answered as he held up a roll of duct tape.

"Why do you need tape?"

"One of my robots broke. Goodbye Mello." And with that Near walked down the hall and into his room.

Matt then stumbled out of the bathroom.

"Did you find what you were looking for?"

"Yep. Now can we get back to our room? I feel really uncomfortable walking around like this."

"Sure"

Mello reached over and wrapped his fingers around Matt's and gave them a squeeze. Matt looked up at Mello and squeezed his fingers back. The two walked back to their room in silence.

When they got back to their room, Mello walked over to the bed and sat down, while Matt walked to the bathroom and put up the pads away in the medicine cabinet.

Matt walked out of the bathroom and went over to the bed. He sat down next to Mello. Mello wrapped his arm around Matt's waist. They sat for a few minutes in silence.

"Hey Matt, I've been thinking."

Matt looked up at Mello.

"About what?"

"Well since you're a girl now. We can have babies. Little Mellos and Matts running around." Mello said with a smile.

Matt looked at Mello with a look of complete and udder horror and then he/she hit Mello in the back of the head.

"Hey what was that for?"

"Why am I even dating you, no why am I even friends with you?" Matt asked.

"Because I'm sexy." Mello stated.

"I knew it. You are more vain then Lightbulb!!!"

Mello gave Matt a what-the-hell look.

**Author Note- This chapter is 1,160 I am proud of that. Okay I have two questions. First off, I was rereading the 12****th**** Death Note book and did anyone else notice that in the last chapter when you see Near he's eating chocolate? Near doesn't strike me as a person who would eat chocolate. My second question is in the final chapter what does Ide mean when he says Matsuda was "fond" of Light? Does that mean that Matsuda had a crush on Light? I was just wondering. Ok please review and if you know the answer to either of my questions can you tell me pretty pretty please. Ok if you review I will give you chibi L as a little kid. Thank to everyone who reviewed and thank you for reading.**

**Grampasgrl OUT**


	7. Matt's past revealed, sorta not really

**I'm back!!! Sorry it took so long to update, but I have a good excuse. My inspiration died, but no worries, after spending a few days in my emo corner, the doctors were able to revive it so that I can bring you the next chapter of When Matt's Life Went To Hell. Yea I know it's a sucky excuse but it's all I got. Thank You to everyone who has read/reviewed this story.**

**Disclaimer- I own NOTHING, I am not smart nor cool enough to own Death Note.**

"Matt, Matt, Matt!!" Mello shouted.

"What" Matt screamed back.

"You need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and relax." Mello said. Matt sat back down on the bed and took multiple deep breathes.

"Good, Now tell me what the hell you're talking about." Mello exclaimed.

"What, what do you mean? What did I say?" Matt question while giving Mello a look that clearly stated his/her confusion.

"You said I was more vain then Lightbulb. Who the fuck is Lightbulb?" Mello asked. "And I'm not vain." He added under his breath.

"Oh" Matt gasped as a smile spread across his/her face as he jumped up from the bed. "Lightbulb is that dude L was handcuffed too the last time that he visited. His real name is Light Yagami. I hacked into L's computer to find out. L also had a file called **LIGHTXXX**, but I didn't click into it because everyone knows that if it's labeled xxx it is probably something really pervert. I never L was a pervert." Matt stated all in one breath. He/she took a deep breath and then wrapped his/her arms around his/her stomach and let out a moan of pain.

"God, why does my stomach hurt so bad? Being a goddamn girl really fucking sucks. I want to be a guy again!"

"Matt, I have a few things to say to your run-on sentence. First, I think I know what guy you're talking about. Were they really handcuffed together?" Matt nodded. "Second, you shouldn't hack into L's computer. It's illegal." Matt shrugged. "Third, I don't believe you about that file. L would never have such a thing, especially not of that guy. And fourth, L is NOT a pervert. Don't say such things about him."

"Mels, you think way too highly of L."

"Shut up Matt. L is an idol. He is amazing!"

"What do you have a shrine of L hidden somewhere in this room?"

"No, but I love L. When I was little I wanted to marry him."

"Do you love L more then me?"

"Right now I really do love L more then you. Your being a real bitch right now!" Mello shouted right in Matt's face.

Mello's words felt like a knife though Matt's heart. He/She turned away from Mello and walked towards the bed. Matt sat down as the tears poured form his/her eyes. He/She swiped his/her hand across his/her face, trying to remove all traces of tears. Matt tried to hide the tears from Mello, but he had already seen them. Mello walked over to Matt and lifted his/her chin up, so that they were looking into each others eyes. Mello leaned forward and lightly pressed his lips to Matt's. After a few seconds, Mello pulled back and looked into Matt's eyes again.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I could never love someone, not ever L, as much as I love you."

Matt threw his/her arms around Mello's neck.

"I love you too. I'm sorry for being such a bitch. I mean I've never been a girl before so I'm kinda freaking out."

"I understand. It's not everyday you suddenly get turned into a girl, but I have on question."

Matt got up from the bed, picked a shirt up off the floor, put it on over his/her other shirt, and snuggled back up into his previous spot.

"What?"

"What's up with the outfit and all the other articles of women's clothing?"

"Umm, Before I dated you I slept around with a lot of girls and they left their clothes in my room. Dude, I was a pimp."

"Nice try Matt. Now tell me the real reason. I mean I'm okay with you being a cross-dresser. I think it is kinda hot."

"That is the real reason, the one about the girls."

"No it's not, and I know for a fact it's not because the look you had on your face said, "I'm lying. I've never even been with one girl in my life and I'm currently dating and I'm the uke in our relationship because I can't be dominate to save my life."

Matt began to giggle. He/she tightened his/her hold on Mello's neck and pulled him closer so that he/she was fully straddling him.

"You forgot to add that my seme could totally pass for a girl and a hot girl at that."

"Are you saying I'm hot?"

"No, I'm saying you're fucking sexy as hell."

"Really?"

"Really"

"You're pretty cute yourself."

"Why thank you kind sir."

"You're very welcome sweet maiden"** (Yea I know the last two lines were pretty stupid, the kind sir and sweet maiden, i thought it would be cute. I think it is, well cute and a tad bit on the creepy side. I just can't picture Mello saying sweet maiden. XD Ok back to the story.)**

"I love you Mel-Mels."

"I love you too, Mattie."

Mello wiggled out from under Matt's straddle and then grabbed both of Matt's wrists and pinned him/he to the bed.

"Like I said. Not a single dominate bone. Weak little Ma-"

Mello's sentence was cut short as Matt forcefully pushed his/her lips to Mello's. Mello let go of Matt's wrists and more his hands down the ginger's hips. Matt rewrapped his arms around Mello's neck. After a few minutes, Matt wrapped his/her legs around Mello's back, as Mello began to violently kiss up and down Matt's neck, making sure to suck extra hard on his/her collarbone. Matt threw his/her head back and let out a moan, Mello smirked and bit down softly on the spot he had just finished sucking on. Mello began to stroke Matt's sides, slightly grazing over, what he could feel what through the shirt of, Matt's thin muscles. Matt grabbed Mello's chin and passionately shoved their lips together as Mello slipped his hand up Matt's shirt.

Mello's hot fingers met cool metal as he found Matt's bellybutton. Mello began to play with the bellybutton stud. Matt gasped a barely audible moan, which Mello took advantage of and slipped his tongue into Matt's mouth. Matt's eyes opened in surprise, but he/she recovered quickly and began a battle of tongues with Mello. Mello wrapped his tongue around Matt's and began pushing and pulling his and Matt's tongue in and out of Matt's mouth. Mello began pushing Matt's bellybutton up and down through the piercing's hole with the same rhythm as their tongues. They continued this process for what seemed like a lifetime until Matt broke away to catch his/her breath.

As Matt tried to fill his/her lungs with air, Mello continued to play with the naval ring. After a few more seconds, Mello put his arm around Matt's waist and pulled his/her into another passion filled kiss. The two were so lost in each other that they didn't hear the door open.

"Mello, Matt." A small voice with no emotion said behind them.

Mello and Matt jumped apart and stared at the intruder. After a few seconds Mello was the first to speak.

"What do you want Near?"

"I wanted to see why Mello and Matt weren't at breakfast. We have classes today."

"No we don't you stupid albino. It's Saturday. We don't have classes on Saturdays."

"Correction Mello, It is Friday. A day we do have class."

"What?" Matt asked, finally recovering his/her voice.

"No it's not Near" Mello added.

"Yes it it. Look at Matt's DS's clock." Near picked up the DS, opened it, and showed them the clock **(The reason Near didn't turn it on was because Matt had just closed it and didn't turn it off. Did you know that if you do that the DS's battery doesn't die? It's true, I've tried it on mine and my brother's DS.)**

Mello and Matt both looked at the clock. It said Friday (insert random date here **(sorry can't think of a date.)**).

"SHIT!!!!"

**Author's Note- Again sorry it took so long to update. My inspiration did truly die. I mean I had this little voice in my head that quietly told me plot ideas and nagged at me to write, but then one day that voice disappeared. But it's back, fully nagging and all!!! So thank you to everyone who has read/reviewed. Please comment. They equal love and love is a good thing. It makes the world go round and Matt less bitchy. if you review I shall give you Mello eating chocolate pocky. You can steal the pocky from him. he won't mind, I think.**

**OK Grampasgrl OUT  
**


End file.
